fantasymicronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mediterranea
After the fall of the Ottoman Empire, Mediterranea was formed to be a powerful republic through Southeast Europe and the Middle East. The Mediterranean culture is very well known throughout the world and is very well recognized today for the vast of different cultures that are all united and adopted a different culture that unites them all. The Mediterranean culture is one of the most flexable today. History Flag History Mediterranea Nationalist Flag (1924- 1950).png|Nationalist Mediterranean Flag (Milliyetçi Akdeniz) 1924-1950 Mediterranea Communist Flag (1950-1990).png|Communist Mediterranea (Komünist Akdeniz) 1950-1990 600px-Flag_blue_svg.png|The Mediterranean Republic (Akdeniz Cumhuriyeti) 1990- incumbent Government After the Ottoman Empire fell in 1923, in 1924 the Mediterranean Republic was established. Mediterranea had a lot of people and a lot of land in their area basically covering most of the remnants of the Ottoman Empire. The first Prime Minister and founder of Mediterranea, Mustafa Kemal wanted the Republic to be divided into providences similar to the United States or Canada so all areas of the country can communicate with eachother in the capital Bucharest. Kemal made 16 providences in Mediterranea. Romany, Yugo, Crimea, Bulg, Grek, North Turk, East Turk, South Turk, Crete, Cyprus, Alep, Dama, Jordan, Aqab, Egypt, and Libya. In each of the 16 providences they have 25 Senators and 250 Representatives which equals to 4,400 parliament officials. Mediterranea has one of the biggest governments in the world but it is actually also one of the most heathiest governments that are not corrupt. The Common Council made up of 21 people, is a high group of Judicial Officials who can impeach a Prime Minister, any member of the Prime Minister's Cabinet or any parliament official, review a law in a court case to see if it is constituional or not, or have the final say in a law that is voted in stalemate results from the Parliament. Government Documents: The Mediterranean Constitution Politics Mediterranea has a strong political history. With 8 major political parties, whenever the country country has an election it is always very close. Throughout Mediterranea's history there has been many phases for some of these parties. In the beginning of the nations history, the Democratic and Nationalist Parties ruled from its establishment in 1924 all the way to 1950. The second phase was when the Communist and Socialist Parties controlled the nation from 1950 all the way to 1990. Builders Party.png|Builders Party (Üreticileri Parti) Capasolist Party.jpg|Capasolist Party (Kapisoylist Parti) Communist Party.jpg|Communist Party (Komünist Parti) Democratic Party.png|Democratic Party (Demokratic Parti) Green Party.png|Green Party (Yeşiller Partisi) Medical Advancement Party.gif|Medical Advancement Party (Tıbbi ilerleme parti) Nationalist Party.png|Nationalist Party (Milliyetçi Partisi) Socialist Party.png|Socialist Party (Sosyalist Parti) After 1990, many more parties have formed like the Builders Party which focuses on rebuilding the nations infastructure, the Capasolist Party which blends Capitalism and Socialism together, the Medical Advancement Party which focuses on medical advancements for the nation and it's mission is to make Mediterranea number 1 in the medical industry, and the Green Party which focuses on pollution issues throughout the nation. List of Prime Ministers in Mediterranea 1. Mustafa Kemal (1924-1938).png|1. Mustafa Kemal (1924-1938) 2. İsmet İnönü (1938-1950).png|2. İsmet İnönü (1938-1950) 3. Georgi Damyanov (1950- 1958).jpg|3. Georgi Damyanov (1950- 1958) 4. Dimitar Ganev (1958- 1964).jpg|4. Dimitar Ganev (1958- 1964) 5. Georgi Traykov (1964- 1970).jpg|5. Georgi Traykov (1964- 1970) 6. Anwar Sadat (1970- 1981).png|6. Anwar Sadat (1970- 1981) 7. Kenan Evren (1981- 1984).png|7. Kenan Evren (1981- 1984) 8. Turgut Özal (1984-1990).png|8. Turgut Özal (1984-1990) 9. Alija Izetbegović (1990-2000).jpg|9. Alija Izetbegović (1990-2000) 10. Alfred Moisiu (2000-2006).png|10. Alfred Moisiu (2000-2006) 11. Karolos Papoulias (2006-2012).png|11. Karolos Papoulias (2006-2012) 12. Luçüo Vikeş (2012- incumbent).png|12. Luçüo Vikeş (2012- incumbent) 1. Mustafa Kemal (1924- 1938) 2. İsmet İnönü (1938- 1950) 3. Georgi Damyanov (1950- 1958) 4. Dimitar Ganev (1958- 1964) 5. Georgi Traykov (1964- 1970) 6. Anwar Sadat (1970- 1981) 7. Kenan Evren (1981- 1984) 8. Turgut Özal (1984- 1990) 9. Alija Izetbegović (1990- 2000) 10. Alfred Moisiu (2000- 2006) 11. Karolos Papoulias (2006- 2012) 12. Luçüo Vikeş (2012- incumbent) Current Leadership in Mediterranea Prime Minister: Luçüo Vikeş Secondary Minister: Crin Antonescu Foreign Relations: Minister: Atifete Jahjaga Military Minister: Borut Pahor Civil Rights Minister: Mohammed al-Magariaf Developmental Minister: Rosen Plevneliev Law and Order Population of Mediterranea Overtime Foreign Relations Military The coat of arms for Mediterranea has a cross not because of religion, but for the 4 branches of milit ary it has. Army (Ordu) Navy (Donanma) Air Force (Hava Kuvvetleri) National Guard (Milli Muhafız) List of Wars World War II (1941- 1945) Cold War (1950- 1990) Piracy Wars (2006- incumbent) Geography & Climate Mediterranea has a pretty, vast climate. In the north, there is a mild climate with higher elevations. In the winter, the north precipitates snow in many places and in the summer, the north precipitates rain and has a more mild temperatures. In the east, there are high mountains, higher than the ones in the north. In the winter, it has cooler temperatures in lower elevations and ice cold conditions in higher elevations. In the summer, temperatures are a lot warmer except the tops of mountains. In most of the south, it is basically desert conditions with hot temperatures year round because the south of Mediterranea. Major Cities Istanbul, Mediterranea (13.85 million) Cairo, Mediterranea (7.772 million) Ankara, Mediterranea (4.965 million) Alexandria, Mediterranea (4.546 million) Athens, Mediterranea (3.752 million) Izmir, Mediterranea (3.401 million) Amman, Mediterranea (2.842 million) Tripoli, Mediterranea (2.220 million) Aleppo, Mediterranea (2.132 million) Bucharest, Mediterranea (1.942 million) Damascus, Mediterranea (1.711 million) Bursa, Mediterranea (1.704 million) Economy Culture Media